1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices and messaging, and more particularly to user interface techniques for use in communicating messages from mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, wireless communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks have capabilities which may include wireless telephony and wireless messaging. Wireless messaging may include electronic-mail (e-mail) messaging, text messaging such as short message service (SMS) messaging, or instant messaging, messaging in chat sessions, as examples.
When a user of a wireless communication device wants to send a message to one or more intended recipients, he/she may wish to consult previously sent and/or received messages or conversation threads stored in memory to recall the context of the previous conversation with intended recipients. However, the number of messages or conversation threads stored in the wireless device may become large over time. User-directed searching capabilities of the wireless device may assist the user in finding the appropriate message or conversation thread, but even these features require additional steps for the user to take, which results in inconvenience to the user.
What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and related or similar deficiencies of the prior art. The same or similar problems may exist in other devices or messaging types.